


nightmare

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: flash ficlet [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A mere wisp of angst, Bad Dreams, Cashier Dean, Comforting Dean, Crack, I will probably never know what this is, M/M, Mob Boss Castiel, Scared Castiel, Vacation, Worried Dean, still don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: After the stress of Dean’s latest adventure in sort of dating a mob boss, Cas arranges for them to take a small vacation...





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The weekendwritingmarathon prompt for this one was:
> 
>  
> 
> _“You look at the state line you’re about to cross. This is the furthest away from home that you’ve ever been.”_

How Cas managed to convince him to get on a plane, Dean would never know.

It probably was those big blue eyes that had practically begged him to say yes when Cas had asked if he would go on a little vacation with him to his cabin in Alaska; Dean could never say no to that. The fact that they both could use a vacation after the (unusual) excitement of their first date also might have played a factor.

Dean started slightly as a warm hand wrapped around his own where it was practically clawing into the armrest of his first class seat. Mob bosses didn’t fly coach.

“We’ll be landing soon,” Cas said softly, probably worried at having scared him. Dean nodded and resumed his mental countdown to when his feet would be back on the ground.

He stiffened a bit as the pilot announced their approach to the airport. _Wow, I’m officially going to be the furthest away from home I’ve ever been_ , he thought with a mild sense of awe, realizing he was in freaking Alaska. This sense of amazement, plus the soothing touch of Cas’ thumb brushing over the back of his hand, helped him survive the landing.

Dean pointedly did not think about the fact that they still had a flight back.

 

“Wow, I thought you said this was a little place,” Dean marvelled as they trudged into extremely well to do cabin. “This is like one of those one’s you see on TV. It’s fancy as fuck.”

“Thank you, Dean. I’m glad you like it,” Cas chuckled as he took their bags. “I’ll get these squared away and we can get something to eat.” He tossed this last statement over his shoulder as he started walking down the hall that obviously led to the bedroom.

Ah, right. The bedroom.

Ever since Cas had proposed this little vacation, Dean had been unconsciously (well, way more consciously as of late) freaking out about the fact this was the first time he’d gone away with Cas. That thought alone was enough to trigger thoughts of what they might get up to at the cabin, not to mention the fact that they were going to be completely and absolutely alone. There was obviously one conclusion to be made.

This was meant to be a sex vacation.

Now it wasn’t as if Dean weren’t interested in sex with Cas (god knows that his shower could verify this information) but wanting it didn’t mean that he wasn’t nervous. His relationship with Cas wasn’t like any he’d ever had in his life and even _he_ knew that had to mean something. Normally he wouldn’t be worried about sex; if it turned out to be bad and was with a random hook up, who cared? 

But with Cas...the stakes seemed so much higher.

_Just relax_ , Dean took to reminding himself after Cas came back and they started cooking. _It’s Cas and sex, that’s a combination that has to turn out well. Don’t be such a freaking pansy about this._

If Cas noticed his preoccupation, he didn’t say anything about it though Dean like to think he did a pretty damn good job acting normal. Dinner was a simple meal of BLTs and chips and went a long way to helping calm him down so that he was actually able to enjoy the time they spent watching Cas’ humongous TV. The fact that Cas apparently had every channel known to man also helped in this regard. In fact, Dean managed to work his worries down to a dull roar until a few hours later, Cas leaned forward on the couch and stretched.

“I don’t know about you,” Cas said, his voice slightly muzzy as he looked over at Dean and rubbed his face, “but I’m getting tired. Are you ready for bed?”

Shit. Aaaand the crazy thoughts were back.

“Y-yeah, sure,” Dean answered, his own voice sounding higher than normal to his own ears. He plastered on an easy smile. “I could do with some sleep.”

Cas returned his smile and stood up and headed to the bedroom, Dean following. His palms started sweating slightly the closer they got to the door. They rummaged through their bags in a silence before Dean snuck into the bathroom to change. He splashed some water on his face after he was in his sleepshirt and shorts and his teeth had been thoroughly brushed. 

_Calm the fuck down_ , he thought as he stared himself down in the mirror. Dean gripped the pricey marble countertop, the cold surface grounding him. _Sex is_ not _going to change things, it’s just going to make things freaking awesome. You’re good at this shit so man the hell up._

Not the most motivating of self-pep talks but it helped to get him out of the bathroom.

He managed to look casual as he crawled into the ridiculously large and comfortable bed while Cas took his turn in the bathroom. His heartbeat pounded in his ears in the silence of the room, only to turn to a roar in his ears when Cas came back out dressed only in a pair of lounge pants. Cas smiled at him and walked towards the bed.

Holy fuck was that a nice image.

_This is it...he’s gonna come over and crawl onto the bed and hold me down and kiss me and…._

And then Cas walked over to the other side of the bed, lifted the covers and slid underneath before settling on his side and smiling contentedly at Dean. 

“Good night, Dean,” he said. He leaned forward and brushed Dean’s lips with a quick kiss, leaving a bewildered Dean to watch as he turned onto his other side, flicked off the bedside table lamp and pulled the covers up to his shoulder.

Okay...that was not at all what Dean thought was going to happen.

Feeling oddly disappointed considering how his mixed feelings had been making him feel, Dean settled down to sleep too. Maybe he hadn’t played it as cool as he thought he had and Cas decided to take pity on his pathetic ass. That would definitely be a Cas thing to do even if he’d brought Dean up here for the express purpose of getting down and dirty. Dean punched at his pillow, a sense of resolve settling over him now that he realized he really _had_ wanted Cas to jump his bones. 

If he wanted a piece of that, he would have to prove to Cas tomorrow that he wasn’t a blushing virgin.

 

Instead of the chirping birds that Dean had imagined would wake him up the next morning, he found himself jolted awake by shouting.

Heart pounding so hard it made him feel almost light headed, Dean bolted upright. His groggy brain took a few seconds to realize where he was, that the big bed and unfamiliar room was in Cas’ cabin, that it was almost practically pitch dark…

And that Cas was thrashing and calling out in his sleep.

No stranger to nightmares himself, Dean instinctively reached forward to shake Cas by the shoulder but was stopped by the realization that Cas might attack him. The guy was a mob boss after all; he probably killed people that woke him up, especially if he was already pumped on nightmare adrenaline. Dean figured maybe it would be safer not to interfere. 

But the longer he watched Cas writhe under the blanket, his face screwed up like he was in pain, the harder Dean found it to sit on the sidelines. No, he couldn’t do it; he needed to wake Cas up. He sent up a prayer to anybody who might be watching at the moment that he wouldn’t get shanked and slowly reached forward to touch Cas’ shoulder. 

The skin under his hand was burning hot.

“Cas...Cas…” he said as calmly as possible while shaking his shoulder. “You’re having a bad dream. Wake up---shit!”

Dean braced himself for the oncoming attack as Cas’ eyes shot open and he bolted upright; he looked around wildly before his eyes settled on Dean. As Cas lunged towards him, Dean tried to figure out how to defend himself but his mind was completely and utterly blank and then Cas was hugging him…

Wait, hugging him?

“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Cas said, his voice soft and shaky. His head was buried into the crook of Dean’s neck and his arms were like steel bars wrapped around his torso. “You’re alright---f--fuck you’re okay.”

It was then that Dean noticed his shoulder was slightly damp. Cas was crying. Cas was crying and holding onto him like if he let go for a second, someone was going to tear him away.

Without a second thought, Dean began to rub the blazing hot skin of Cas’ back and made soothing sounds. “H-hey, it’s okay,” he said once he was able to find his voice. “It’s just a bad dream, Cas. I’m here. I’m fine, I promise. Everything’s okay.”

Cas pulled away from his shoulder so that Dean could see his face. His eyes were slightly damp and his face looked worryingly haunted. Dean was about to ask what was wrong when Cas surprised him again by lunging forward, this time to press his mouth to his own thereby silencing any vocal effort Dean had been poised to make.

Dean’s first instinct, as girly as it was, was to push Cas away; to asking him what was wrong and for them to talk about it. True, he probably wouldn’t have been able to even enact this plan, not with the way Cas held him in an iron grip and was completely dominating him with his lips, but then he realized the obvious fact.

They both needed this.

The “incident” at the restaurant had messed them up; there was no doubt about that now. Dean had assumed that Cas, being the one who was more used to violence and death, had recovered faster than him but now it seemed that he was wrong. Cas was still just as shaken up about the thought of what could have happened that night, maybe even more so, and he needed some way to prove to himself that Dean was still among the living. 

And maybe Dean needed to prove to himself that, after all the times Cas had saved his ass, he could be the strong one.

Heart racing for an entirely new reason, Dean pushed Cas away so that they sat there breathing heavily for a few moments. Cas, looking ashamed, opened his mouth to say something but Dean placed a finger over his mouth. Something deep down told Dean that talking wasn’t a part of this.

Meeting Cas’ eyes and not looking away for a second, he placed a hand on his chest and gently guided him so he was laying down on the bed and Dean could settle on top of him.

 

Later, after the heat of the moment had passed and they were lying tangled together, Cas told him about his dream; every word spoken into Dean’s bare collarbone while Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ sweat damp hair. They talked until Cas finally passed out, exhausted from his bad dream and what had happened after, and Dean followed soon after; his arms wrapped around Cas firmly in an effort to keep the nightmares at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also courtesy of Endy's request for Cas nightmare angst.
> 
> I apologize profusely for being gone so long, especially since longfic-itis forced me to drop out of the SPN AU Big Bang which is what put this little ditty on hold in the first place but I hope I made up for it with the longer than usual installment. I also hope you guys aren't angry about the fade to black; I toyed with the idea of putting smut in but it just didn't seem to fit. Maybe sometime I'll come back and fill in the gap. :)


End file.
